


New tricks

by ray_sterek_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_sterek_92/pseuds/ray_sterek_92
Summary: The pack learn something new





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one off
> 
> All theories are mine but characters are not (cries tears of sadness)

Seth was very anxious about what was about to happen, he was bringing his imprint home to meet the gang. Seth had met his partner while away at college, now normally most guys would only be scared of their family not like their girlfriends but this was different as it wasn't so much a girlfriend as more a boyfriend. This also coupled with his being a shapeshifter and the tribes belief that they imprinted to create stronger cubs was stringing his nerves up tight. Looking at the guy to his left calmed Seth down like nothing else could and before he could think twice, opened the door to his childhood home.

'We're here' he called through.

Almost immediately there was the sound of running feet before half the pack appeared in the doorway and jumped on Seth like a giant puppy pile while all talking at once. The sound of a strange voice laughing brought them all to a stop, and as one all turned to look before freezing.

Seth managed to pull away and walking over to his boyfriend said 'guys, this is my imprint, Harry Potter'.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost immediately everyone started shouting before Sam Uley, the pack alpha's voice was heard 'Seth, I know you like to push the boundaries a lot but don't you think this is going too far?'

'What? I'm not lying Sam!'

'Then you must be defective' muttered Paul.

'Excuse me' an voice tinged with anger cut through 'but did you just call Seth defective?'

Before any more could be said or any fights breaking out Sam stepped forward. 'Look kid, I don't know what Seth has been telling you, but you can't be his imprint. Imprinting is used for creating stronger genes in the future generations'

He didn't get any further before Harry cut in with 'if that was true, then you as alpha would have imprinted on the only female shifter'

No-one knew what to say to break the awkward silence that created as Leah still hadn't forgiven Sam even after finding her own imprint.

'Its the only logical reason'

'No its not. Seth explained it to me as we have a no secrets relationship, you imprint for safety'

Everyone just looked confused at that leasing Harry to explain 'if it was about genes Leah would have imprinted on a wolf as that means two wolves would create a stronger wolf, but she didn't. The reason why is if she had and then had children, if both parents were shifters and a vampire attacked both parents would fight leaving the children alone and defenseless'.

No-one had thought of that as evidenced by their blanked or shocked looks.

Harry continued explaining 'you imprint on a none shifter so that the second parent can guard the next generation while the shifters fight. Even Claire and Renesmee are explained by the safety reason, Claire is closer to the children's age giving them a leader closer to their own age to follow when dangers near while Renesmee brings her coven creating allies for the fights. Its a three ringed tier, the shifters and allies guard the forest, the none shifting parents guard the village and children, the underage imprints lead the children to safety while the adults fight'

'So where do you fit in' asked Jacob

'I have magic' Harry stated before pulling out his wand and casting a patronus, 'I can create wards that protect the tribe and am able to heal none shifters in seconds rather than days or weeks'

The pack just stood there with their jaws hanging open while Seth beamed at his boyfriend thinking how much he loved him.


End file.
